weedsfandomcom-20200223-history
Heylia James
Heylia is Conrad's aunt and the former supplier for Nancy. Heylia has a no-nonsense approach to both life and weed dealing, acting as a point of authority in both her personal and business affairs. She has two children, Vaneeta and Keeyon, who also work for her. Season 1 Helia is introduced as Nancy's supplier in Episode 1. She is seen showing some compassion towards Nancy in early episodes when Nancy comes up short due to family problems, but is also able to recognize her quick turnover. When Nancy gets busted by the Valley State Security Guard in Episode 9 and Heylia learns that it was Conrad and his crew who beat up him in Episode 10, Heylia orders Conrad to stay away from Nancy. Conrad, tired of not being heard by Heylia, retaliates and goes into business with Nancy in Season 2. Heylia also becomes a grandmother when her daughter Vaneeta gives birth to a boy, LeVan, in Episode 10. Season 2 In Episode 1 of the season, Heylia offers parental advice to Nancy while warning her of her new relationship - or lack there of - with Conrad, unaware they are now in business together. In Episode 2, when Vaneeta alerts her to Conrad's intent to branch off on his own, Heylia doesn't take the threat seriously. She reminds Vaneeta of her status in the community, and that no one would finance Conrad while she was around. In Episode 3, we see a glimpse into Heylia's personal life when she is flustered by her next door neighbor, Joseph. His affiliation with the Nation of Islam proves to be a point of contention as their relationship develops. She is seen going out on a date with him in Episode 5. In Episode 6, when Joseph criticizes Vaneeta during a dinner she is quick to bite back which causes Joseph to leave. Visibly angry, Vanetta begins to condemn Heylia's change and her inability to notice that she has dropped off. In Episode 8, Vaneeta once again brings up their lack of business. Heylia begins to blame the economy and marijuana clinics before Vaneeta points out Conrad's lack of presence. She learns from U-Turn of MILF Weed, and thus Conrad and Nancy's partnership. She subsequently visits the grow-house and condemns Conrad for going behind her back, effectively cutting him off. She does however purchase from him in order to stay in the game and continue her livelihood. During Episode 9, Heylia is tipped off about the impending raid from Conrad, via Nancy. She avoids the DEA raid by asking for Joseph's help. Peter Scottson and his officers are seen busting into a Islamic mass, hosted by Joseph. Joseph realizes that Heylia's work and his religion are incompatible and the two no longer see each other. In Episode 10, we see that Heylia is being trailed by the DEA as a result of the fruitless raid. As she and Nancy speak in a park, it is revealed that Heylia is now aware of her DEA husband. She demands that Nancy restore her livelihood by whatever means necessary or face consequences. Nancy goes to Heylia for help in Episode 11 after she and Conrad are busted by Peter. Unaware of what she is asking for, Heylia approaches the jailed Armenian drug-ring leader, Aram Keshisyan, and strikes a deal with him. After the standoff at the grow house in Episode 12, it is revealed that Heylia hired the Armenians to kill Peter and the money from Nancy and Conrad's sell would be their payment. When U-Turn decides to rob Nancy and Conrad, there is no money, resulting in the conflict. Season 3 In the second episode, Heylia is seen using her emergency cash wads to "buy" Conrad's life back from U-Turn. Conrad, however, is still required to grow MILF Weed and the two seek out warehouse space together. Category:Dealers